Grigori Bush
Grigori (full name: Grigori Fisher Bush), also known as President Pid'jin is the main antagonist of the animated television series, The Duck and the Booby. He is a white-bottomed booby and Eugene Fisher Bush's brother, who disguises himself as a pigeon in order to betray his brother, and wants to destroy Russia for profit to become president of America. Grigori is also the rival and the arch-nemesis of Rick Bernstein. Personality As stated above, Grigori is extremely stupid, crazy, dim-witted, and paranoid, often being portrayed as just as Bush's only friend. He is also shown to be somewhat deaf, as Bush had to scream at the top of their lungs for Grigori to hear them. Disguised as Rick Bernstein, he also had a goofy, fun-loving and a rather innocent personality, being President Bush's best friend to the point of being clingy. She greatly enjoyed her time with Bush and viewed her as his best and only friend. This friendship turned into practically undying loyalty, as he did not hesitate to wait years for President Bush when he was told by him it was part of a game. However, upon seeing Rick Bernstein's message, he realized that Bush had completely forgotten about her and started a new life with family and friends and left Grigori alone, not even bothering to bring Grigori with him. Upon realizing this, an heartbroken Grigori swore revenge on Rick Bernstein. His occasional treatment of the American people leans towards believing that he's in the right by going to extremes. Early on, he was merely defending his business from his schemes, now he seems to take offense even when American citizens are making legitimate profits or merely aren't miserable. He also believes Russia is out to get America, which explains why he thinks casually killing Russians isn't a big deal. Homever, this was a facade to reveal his true nature; an incredibly greedy, pompous, homicidal, deluded, arrogant, heartless, manipulative, scheming, and an abusive psychopath who brushes off any pain he inflicts on others as him "helping" them and is willing to lie, cheat, and steal to keep himself up. His go-to solution to pretty much any problem is to murder whoever caused. In fact, he needs a compelling reason is to kill Ducky, and destroy both America and Russia, as he had no qualms about having someone killed, unlike Bush. One of the most horrific and evil acts Grigori ever committed was in the episode "Native American Throwdown", where it's revealed he stole an ancient Indian heirloom right out of the owner's grave against the word of the Indian King, who Bush manipulated and "befriended" months prior. Afterward, Grigori forces the Indian King to relinquish his fortune in return for the talisman. After the King complied and gave Grigori all of his earnings and casinos, Bush outright lied and had his men throw the King in a mineshaft for the rest of his life so he wouldn't tell anyone of his deceit. Later, he tries to convince his daughter to keep the Indian King's possessions even though they are rightfully his. In "Comrade", Grigori succeeds in betraying Bush and wants to destroy Russia and became president which the plan has been experimented on by the Russian government in an isolated room of a warehouse, who hopes someone will rescue him from his torture. Instead of going out of his way to rescue the child, Grigori flat-out ignores her pleas for help and leaves the child behind, leaving her cry softly in the dark. He is also shown to have anger problems; When it comes to money or disrespecting America in any way, he can get explosively angry. He doesn't care if anyone hurts or kills his employees and, but if he thinks someone is stealing his money, he will flip the world trying to hurt them. Despite his cruel and tyrannical personality, Grigori seems to have a soft spot for Bush at times, after he still longed for a friend, and upon seeing that Bush was willing to be there for him, and when he enjoys giving the children free candy and inspiring them to become successful grown-ups. However, this seems to be most indicative of his views of seeing immense value in convincing them via various means to view him as the "hero" of their country, making them useful servants in the future to shape successive generations. Despite this, Grigori does not have a problem with casually murdering children if it benefits him. Despite his disguise of Rick Bernstein, Grigori is much villainous, contemptible, ruthless, malicious, vengeful and heartless, who is willing to commit kidnapping and murder for his goals to be fulfilled than his less villainous yet pompous predecessor, President Bush, as he took sadistic joy in knowing that Russia would be destroyed and stated that after knowing Bush, he wanted to kill him even more. History Early life ''The Duck and the Booby'' Appearence Quotes Gallery Trivia *Grigori is similar to Toffee from Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, as both were shown as pupils to the former main antagonist until they take control as the villain of the show. *Grigori is arguably far more evil than Bush, as he is far more cruel to all sheeps and people (including his own allies, Ducky and Mokey), even planning to overthrow Eugene Fisher Bush and destroy Russia so that he can rule Washington D.C. for himself. Grigori also turns out to be more dangerous than Bush due to his power in the world of advocacy. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Deceased Category:Businessmen Category:Betrayed Category:Tricksters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Con Artists Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tyrants Category:Mischievous Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brainwashers Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Comedy Villains Category:Wrathful